


Sweet Surrender

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [79]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, Post-Episode: s02e07 The Idiot's Lantern, Prompt Fic, Reunion Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: “Oh, your beautiful face,” he sighed.  The he softly pressed a kiss to her lips.The Doctor and Rose reunite after the ordeal with the Wire.





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> For doctorroseprompts "reunion" prompt. I chose the Idiot's Lantern reunion. Also for TPP's "Trope Bingo", filling in the "Took ages to write one sentence" square. The end of this story had to be dragged out of me! Thanks to HelloStarlight20 for giving this a look!

The Doctor scanned the crowd of people reuniting with loved ones after the Wire ordeal.  He was pleased that so many people were happy, but even as he smiled at the reunions, he scanned the crowd for one particular face.  He felt as though he could finally start breathing again when he caught of a glimpse of pink satin.

 

When Rose turned to him, smiling and beautiful, his hearts stuttered in his chest.  Barely holding himself together, he ran to her, enveloping her in a hug that lifted her off the pavement. He wanted to kiss her.

 

But he didn't.  Instead they fell into their old Doctor and Rose habits of joking about the adventure while at the same time not wanting an inch of space between the two of them.  The Doctor watched, proudly, as Rose encouraged Tommy to make peace with his father.  

 

At some point the nibbles were set out and they drank spiked punch and ate as the party got progressively noisier.  Florizel Street was ready to celebrate.

 

The Doctor and Rose throughly enjoyed the company of the neighbors, eating good food and celebrating late into the night. In her typical compassionate way, Rose had taken time to talk with Tommy’s mother, making sure she was secure in her decision to split with her husband.  The Doctor wouldn't have expected any less from Rose.

 

Someone had set up two radios, set to the same station.  The Doctor had surreptitiously sonicked the tiny speakers so that they played with more power than was possible.  It made for a festive atmosphere.  When “Moonlight Serenade” began to play, Rose reached out a hand to the Doctor, smiling shyly, and he couldn't refuse her request.  On the makeshift dance floor he took her hand, placing his hand gently on her waist.  She shook her head, letting go of his hand in favor of linking around his neck.  He hesitated for a second and placed both his hands on her back, earning a scandalized look from a neighbor.  He didn't care.  He only had eyes for Rose.

 

“You're starin’,” Rose murmured.  “Everything back where it should be?”

 

Caught out, he nodded.  He wasn't sure if he had the words to express how glad he was. The Doctor marveled that Rose, having been in such peril, seemed so carefree. 

 

He wasn't carefree.  In fact, the Doctor was barely fighting back against panic bubbling up inside him, gripping his hearts.  He stopped swaying to the music.

 

“Doctor?” Rose asked.  “What’s wrong?”

 

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth, surprisingly gobsmacked. There were so many thoughts flying through his impressive Time Lord brain, at light speed, or maybe faster than light speed.  His fear for Rose’s safety, his dread of an existence without her churned through his mind, along with the desire to show her how he felt and  to say the words she deserved.  Realizing she probably expected some sort of response, the Doctor blinked and finally spoke.  “I can't do this,” he murmured in a rush.  

 

Rose stilled, staring at him in shock.  

 

He reached up to clasp her hand in his.  Before either of them really processed the words he’d just said, he was tugging her toward the direction of the TARDIS, parked in an alley nearby.  Mrs. Connolly only had enough time to wave a confused farewell before they were gone. 

 

*****

 

They were back on the TARDIS moments later, the door shut securely behind them.  Before he could say anything more, Rose spoke.   Her arms were crossed, and she appeared to be furious.  The tears in her eyes betrayed her true feelings as she demanded, “Just what exactly  _ can't _ you do?  Are you takin’ me home?  I'm not goin’ so you can keep me safe.  You tried that once, and it didn't work.  I'm not leavin’, Doctor.”

 

“Rose,” he groaned.  He carded his hand through his hair, destroying the coif.  He shook his head miserably.   _ No, no no…. _ he thought but her words interrupted his.

 

“I'll not be dropped off somewhere so you can have your memories of me.  So you don't have to watch me  _ wither. _  Sarah Jane and I've talked about it.  That's not what I want.”

 

The Doctor held up a hand to stop her.  “It's not what I want either!  I told you.  You can spend your life with me.  That's what I want. What I can't do…..”  He stepped closer to her, taking both of her hands.  “...is pretend that I don't have feelings for….” Trailing off, he took a deep breath, trying to steady himself.  _ Blimey, why won't the words just come out?   _  Rose waited for him to gather his thoughts, even as her tears fell. He finally began to speak again, his voice shaking with barely restrained emotion.  “We had such a close call today.  I almost lost you.  I've held you at arm's length to protect myself from hurting when you do leave me.   And what did that accomplish?  I nearly lost you anyway.  I don't want to go through any more of this very long life of mine regretting not ever telling you.”

 

“Tellin’ me what, Doctor?” Rose murmured, her eyes wide and hopeful.  A tear slid down her cheek.  He released her hand so he could cup her cheek, swiping at the tear with his thumb.  

 

“Telling you…..oh, Rose.  I'm terrified.  And rubbish at this.  You have to understand this.  I have no idea what I'm doing…..”. He closed his eyes in frustration.  He knew what needed to be said but the fear of saying it clutched at his hearts.  He couldn't breathe, let alone speak.  

 

“I know,” she whispered.  She let go of his hand to cup his cheek gently and he leaned his forehead against hers.  “If you can't say it, it's all right. I understand. If you say it, it's like darin’ the universe.  But I know.  Because I love you, too.”

 

The Doctor let out the breath he'd been holding. His eyes opened, locked on Rose's.  She'd always been the braver one.   He found the strength he needed gazing into Rose Tyler’s beautiful eyes.   “I love you,” he whispered.  

 

Rose made a half-laughing, half sobbing sound as she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer.  He wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and swinging her back and forth.  He laughed with joy and she couldn't help but join in.  

 

“Blimey, I went off on you, didn't I?” Rose gasped on a laugh.

 

“I wasn't going to take you home,” he told her, his face buried in the space between her neck and her shoulder. He kissed her lightly there and she shivered.  “M’ too happy to have you back.”

 

“Well, I know that now,” she laughed.  

 

“Maybe I could have phrased it differently out there,” he mused.  

 

“Quite right.”

 

“Oh yes,” he announced, as if he'd forgotten something.  “Was going to snog you properly now that I've done all my confessing.”  She beamed at him, and he was quite sure he mirrored her wide grin.

 

“I think that's a lovely idea….” Rose trailed off at the sensation of the Doctor brushing a gentle kiss over her eyebrows, then one to the tip of her nose, making them both giggle a bit.  She could feel his breath on her lips as spoke again.

 

“Oh, your beautiful face,” he sighed.  The he softly pressed a kiss to her lips.  It began as gentle pressure of lips but soon became needy as she sucked a bit on his bottom lip (just as she'd fantasized) and his tongue tip darted out to taste her (just as had been dreaming of).  One taste just wasn't enough, and they both moved to deepen the kiss, until the both of them were breathless.  Her hands found his hair, just as they did when Cassandra had possessed her, but this was all Rose, whispering his name as he kissed down her neck.  He groaned at the sensation, reluctantly pulling away from her.  “Rose, how long are you gonna stay with me?”

 

“Forever,” she replied.  

 

Her simple reply rocked him.  He knew she'd never leave him willingly, but to have confirmation of it made his hearts stutter.    He shuddered, thrilled and terrified at the thought.  Rose embraced him, sensing his fear.  He kissed her temple, then rested his forehead against hers, trying to collect himself.

 

“Let’s go to bed, shall we?”  Rose suggested, taking his hand.  When they arrived outside her bedroom door he looked at her quizzically and she assured him, “Just rest with me, yeah?”

 

Once inside her room he sank down onto the comfortable chair in the corner.   Rose smiled at the Doctor, and kissed the top of his head.  “Be right back,” she murmured.  

 

The Doctor sat back in the chair, sighing.  The fear of telling her the truth about his feelings was relieved.  He loved her, she loved him back.  It was all he’d ever wanted, from the moment she said “there's me.”  

 

Her promise of “forever” was impossible to keep, and that weighed heavily on his hearts.  They both knew it.  He didn't want to examine the timelines closely for fear of what he'd find.  

 

The Doctor’s thoughts were interrupted by Rose entering the room in her vest too and sleep shorts.  “The TARDIS approves,” she commented with a smirk, handing him a pair of pajamas.  “Found these on the counter.”

 

The Doctor looked up at the TARDIS’ coral struts visible above Rose’s bedroom walls.  He heard the ever present hum change to something like a laugh bubbling up.  He chuckled.  “So she does.”  

 

“I think she's tryin’ to tell you to stop worryin’,” Rose said.  

 

“I'll always worry,” he answered, smiling sadly.  He stood up and she went up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

 

“If I tell you I love you, will it help?”

 

He beamed.  “Couldn't hurt.”

 

“Well, I love you.   And I believe in us. I can't be fussed to worry.  See, this bloke I fancy  _ finally _ told me he loves me.  And I'm the happiest girl in the universe right now.”  She gave him that tongue touched grin and he embraced her, kissing her deeply.  

 

When they surfaced for air, the Doctor laughed breathlessly, “S’ about time that bloke got his head out of his arse.”  Rose burst out laughing at his declaration.  The Doctor couldn't contain himself and both of them embraced, giddy with joy.  It took a bit of time for them to calm, and as the laughter faded, he held her close and brushed kisses across her forehead and cheeks, marveling at that her beautiful features were there at all.  

 

“Get ready for bed, love,” she murmured.  “Let’s get some rest.”

 

The Doctor nodded, reluctantly letting her go.  “Tonight we rest, tomorrow morning…..”

 

She smiled shyly.  “Yeah.  Tomorrow morning. I want that.”

 

The Doctor beamed.  

 

*******

 

A drowsy Rose was waiting under the duvet when the Doctor returned wearing the t-shirt and soft pajama bottoms the TARDIS had provided. “Comfy?” she asked.

 

“I will be,” he answered, climbing in to spoon up behind her.   She turned in his arms so that she could face him. 

 

“Will you sleep?  I know you don't usually need sleep,” Rose wondered.  “Won't you be bored?”

 

“I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be.  I won't be bored.  I'll be with you.  Besides….we have plans tomorrow morning.  I'll need to rest up.”  He smirked, raising his eyebrow.

 

“Oh, then, you'd better rest,” Rose chuckled, returning the smirk.  “You'll need your energy.”

 

Both of his eyebrows shot up, and his willpower to wait until morning waned.  He kissed her, taking the time to do a thorough job of it. Her hands slid into his hair, gently massaging his scalp, drawing a low moan from him.  He was about to make a suggestion to skip the wait until morning when Rose yawned.  He couldn't help laughing a bit.

 

“Sleep time for the human.  Doctor’s orders,” he recommended with a snicker.

 

“Can't go against orders,” Rose agreed.  She snuggled into his arms, one hand resting against his left heart, the other still gently caressing his fringe.  He nuzzled into her touch with a happy hum. 

 

“I should have had you do this a long time ago,” he sighed.  “Had no idea how good this would feel.” His eyes fell shut at her loving touch.

 

“I agree,” she murmured.  “I've wanted this for a long time.  Probably since before you told me you could save the world….”

 

The Doctor’s eyes popped open.  “But lose you,” he finished.  “I'm so sorry I've denied us this for so long, Rose.”

 

“Doctor, stop.  Didn't tell you that to make you feel guilty. M’just happy to be here with you.  I understand, I really do.”

 

He shook his head.  “It wasn't fair to you.”

 

“Doctor, I'd be with you forever even if we stayed best mates.  All I'd ever need was you.”

 

He raised up on his elbow, looking down into warm brown eyes.  “Rose, you'll want a proper life one day.  Won't you? Family, home…”

 

“I have a home already.  And I have you.  That's all I need.”

 

“How could you want or need someone like me? I constantly put you in danger.  One of these days, I might not be able to get you out of it.  How can you possibly want……”

 

“Because I do,” Rose declared firmly.  “I love you.  That's all I need. I believe in us.  Please, let's not waste this time we have countin’ down the time we have left to be together.  Let's just…. _ be _ together.”

 

The Doctor let her words and her love sink into him.  In that moment, he finally let himself believe in them.  “Rose Tyler, I love you,” he told her.  Rose beamed and once again the Doctor kissed her eyebrows, nose and finally her lips.  She melted into him and he wrapped himself around her and they rested together, exhausted but happy.  Her hand returned to his hair, stroking it gently.  He reveled in the feel of it, until eventually her hand slowed, and stopped.  She'd fallen asleep.  The Doctor allowed his eyes to close, dozing off to the feel of Rose’s warm, sweet body against his.

 

******

 

Ad the night went on, Rose and the Doctor each jolted awake from separate nightmares.  The Doctor was haunted by Rose’s featureless face. Opening her eyes in the dark room nearly sent Rose into a panic, it felt so much like the nothingness in which she existed when the Wire took her.   The TARDIS made an apologetic sound and turned the lights up to a dim golden glow.  But even in their fright, they were able to turn to each other for comfort.  

 

When the Doctor burst out of his sleep, desperate to see Rose, she held him close and whispered calming words in his ear.  Hearing her voice and peppering gentle kisses on her face seemed to console him and he was eventually able to sleep.

 

When Rose woke an hour later, frightened of the dark for the first time since early childhood, the Doctor was the one to hold her.  With her permission he touched his fingers to her temples, resting his forehead against hers, and she felt the gentle presence of his mind brush hers, telling her she wouldn't be alone.  She was able to sleep, the Doctor present in her thoughts.  

 

It took him a bit longer to doze back off this time, his mind alight with the possibilities.  She'd accepted his presence so easily.  

 

He wondered what she'd think of a bond.

 

******

 

The TARDIS loved her Thief  and her Wolf dearly, and when their sleep cycles came to an end, she gave them the gift of a window glowing with gorgeous sunrise light.  It was in that dim morning glow that the Doctor and Rose woke, rested, and turned to each other, embracing.  He woke her with gentle kisses that eventually became needy and the pair of them made good on their promise of the night before.  

 

As they embraced, he sought her permission to enter her mind, and she granted it gladly, joining with him completely, body and mind.   They basked in the joy of their happy reunion, and in their fledgling bond.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a possibility I will expand on this with a sequel. The ending gave me fits. I didn't know how far into the bond I wanted to get. If the inspiration strikes me there could be more to this.


End file.
